


tengo una risa con alas (que vuela si estamos a solas)

by Letssingaboutit



Category: Amar es para siempre (TV)
Genre: F/F, Luimelia - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2019-10-22 10:23:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17660876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letssingaboutit/pseuds/Letssingaboutit
Summary: *Se siente tan libre allí como las palomas que vuelan a su alrededor. Tan fresca como la sombra del roble. Tan vibrante como el cigarro que espera en su mano a ser terminado. Tan genuina, tan certera… como la mirada de Amelia clavada en la suya, sus ojos brillando de la emoción, sus pestañas sonriendo más que sus labios.- Yo estoy segura… de que tu ya eras bonita antes de que yo llegara.- responde, y le acomoda el cuello de la camisa, como si quizás en aquel gesto quisiera decirle algo más.Luisita piensa que si, que debe tener razón. Pero es que si antes era bonita, nunca lo supo. No hasta que Amelia apareció para hacérselo saber.*- Serie de escenas perdidas entre Luisa Gómez y Amelia Ledesma.





	1. i.

**Author's Note:**

> Ante todo, pido que me tengan paciencia. Soy argentina y se me ha complicado bastante intentar escribir esto en español de España. Me ha representado un desafío, así que sientanse libres de corregir cualquier error, que me va a venir de diez. Ahora sí, a lo que importa.

i.

_ Tengo tres caras posibles _

_ tú me las quitas todas _

_ tengo una risa con alas _

_ que vuela si estamos a solas _

 

Que Luisita es impaciente eso lo sabe todo el mundo. Esto no es novedad para nadie. El recuerdo más palpable que tiene en su memoria es el de haberse pasado toda la niñez quemándose la lengua hasta la carne por no poder esperar a que se entibie el chocolate caliente. Y ni que hablar de pintarse las uñas, que de seguro diez segundos después de terminar con la tarea Luisita encuentra cinco, quince o cien cosas para hacer con las manos que le demandan su inmediata atención.

 

Si, Luisita es impaciente y ansiosa, impulsiva a más no poder. De a ratos ni ella misma se tolera, aunque quizás nunca lo va a reconocer. Sobre todo cuando últimamente siente que está alcanzando un límite.

 

Ahora, por ejemplo, ni ella misma se tolera. Ha hecho planes con Amelia y la susodicha lleva tres minutos de retraso. Eso, claro, según su reloj de muñeca, que el que cuelga de la pared del Asturiano le da todavía dos minutos de bendición a la morena. Pero es que Luisita es tan ansiosa que evidentemente le ha terminado por acelerar el curso a su propio reloj, y viene viviendo la vida llevandole cinco minutos de ventaja al resto de los seres mortales.

 

\- Más despacio con el café, Luisi, que te me vas a atragantar…- advierte Pelayo desde el otro lado de la barra, mientras limpia por tercera vez el mismo vaso reluciente que no precisa de más pasadas. Es una mañana tranquila en el bar. Su abuelo debe estar tan aburrido como Luisita.

 

\- Es que quiero estar lista para cuando llegue Amelia, abuelo. Que ya vamos con demora.- responde ella, acomodándose la chalina y dándole el último trago al café. Lo siente quemándole absolutamente cada víscera que roza a su paso, pero a Luisita no le importa.

 

\- Bueno, y ¿adónde vais con tanta prisa?- inquiere su abuelo, más movido por el aburrimiento que por la intriga. 

 

\- Pues es que hay una tienda en el centro que vende los pañuelos más bonitos de todo Madrid y hemos quedado con Amelia para ir a buscar un regalo para el cumpleaños de María.- dice, como si se tratara de un asunto de suma urgencia, como si el futuro de la Nación dependiera de ello. Pelayo suelta una carcajada

 

\- Y por eso te has puesto así…- murmura, enternecido, y vuelve a limpiar el vaso. 

 

Luisita no responde, porque no sabe qué decir. No, no se ha puesto así por eso. Pero es que por estos días cada vez siente más la necesidad de pasar el rato a solas con Amelia, de charlar de sus cosas, de ponerla al día con las novedades de sus clases de teatro, de que Amelia le cuente los cotilleos del Hotel. 

 

Para Luisita estas caminatas, estos paseos, suelen ser el único momento de distensión del día, un soplo de aire fresco, como tomarse una copita de licor antes de irse a dormir, o comer un chocolate a escondidas de sus hermanos, para no compartir.  Y es que Amelia, con su dulzura y su chispa y su amor por la vida misma, le transmite a veces una suerte de tranquilidad, de paz, que Luisita no logra conseguir en otro lado. A veces entra en un círculo vicioso, incluso, donde pasar tiempo con Amelia es lo único que la relaja, pero esperar al momento en que Amelia aparece la tensiona a más no poder. Y entonces va y viene, como una rueda de la fortuna en la feria, debatiéndose entre estar con Amelia y extrañar a Amelia.

 

Luisita supone que es normal. Que es la primera vez en la vida que alguien la entiende tanto como su hermana María. Que Amelia es la primera amiga verdadera que Luisi tiene en mucho tiempo. Que la siente llegar al Asturiano incluso antes de que Amelia se haga notar.

 

Que le reconoce el sonido de sus pasos al cruzar la puerta.

 

\- ¡Ala, que por fin te apareces!- exclama, sin siquiera saludarla, poniéndose de pie al instante y preparándose para salir. Amelia sonríe, y niega con la cabeza.

 

\- Bueno Luisi que me ha demorado Domingo con unos recados. Buenas tardes, Pelayo.- agrega, saludando al abuelo con un gesto de la mano.

 

\- Menos mal que has venido, que la aquí presente ya estaba por desmayarse de los nervios.- bromea su abuelo, y se pierde en la cocinita del bar. Amelia suelta una risita.

 

\- ¿Qué pensaste, que te iba a dejar plantada?- inquiere, y le presta su brazo a Luisita para que lo tome. Luisi no lo piensa dos veces. Hay algo tan especial, tan propio, en llevar a Amelia del brazo por la calle mientras se charlan confidencias que le genera una sensación de inevitabilidad, como dos imanes destinados a atraerse.

 

\- Bueno no, plantada no. Pero temía que quizás no tuviéramos tiempo de ir hasta el centro a buscar el regalo de María…- comienza, y puede sentir en su propia voz como de a poco la tensión, la ansiedad, la angustia que sintió todo el día la abandonan. 

 

\- ¿Cuando he roto yo una promesa?- bromea Amelia, pero sólo a medias. Luisita sacude la cabeza, y no responde. No hace falta. Está demasiado contenta como para discutir con Amelia, más no sea en plan de broma.

 

Es una de esas mañanas lindas del final del verano, donde el sol no molesta y la ciudad se tiñe casi de algo similar a la melancolía. Es como estar viviendo en una vieja película en blanco y negro. A Luisi le encantan. Le encantan las veredas prolijas, los canteros con las últimas flores estivales, el traqueteo del autobús surcando la avenida, el ritmo frenético del centro y sus señoras con perfumes carísimos que se te quedan prendados en las narices al pasar a tu lado.

 

Y Amelia, con su cabello libre en la brisa y sus ojos almendra, contando historias del hotel y comiendo algodón de azúcar, es el broche de oro de la escena que a Luisita la embelese, la distrae en su belleza, la deja casi muda (que en su caso es mucho decir).

 

Luisita jamás ha tenido una amiga como Amelia, eso lo sabe. Incluso a veces se atreve a pensar que quizás no se merece tal regalo, que la presencia de Amelia en su vida ha sido un error de cálculo, o del destino, o de la suerte. Porque Amelia es, en muchas maneras, todo lo que Luisita quiere ser. Libre y audaz, aunque sensata a más no poder. Inteligente y sensible, infinitamente interesante, bonita como ninguna. Tan bien plantada sobre sus pies que, de a momentos, da la impresión de que la Tierra gira sobre sus plantas, y no sobre su eje natural.

 

Y Luisi la quiere por lo que es, y también porque la transforma a ella en una versión mejorada de sí misma.

 

\- Te escucho los pensamientos desde aquí…- le dice su compañera, rompiendo con el silencio que las ha embargado desde hace un rato, cuando se sentaron a disfrutar de la sombra de un viejo roble en uno de los tantos parques de Madrid.

 

\- Ah, ¿si? Y… ¿en qué estoy pensando?- juega Luisita, terminandose el último bocado de algodón de azúcar. Amelia la mira fijo, y Luisi lo sabe incluso cuando su compañera lleva puestos los anteojos de sol. Siente a los ojos de Amelia traspasando el cristal oscuro de sus gafas, la siente… prestándole atención.

 

Es algo a lo que Luisita no está acostumbrada.

 

\- Estás pensando… en tu hermana María.- susurra, por sobre el sonido de la ciudad. A Luisita se le rompe la cara en una sonrisa.

 

\- ¿Por qué supones que estoy pensando en María?- inquiere, y no sabría explicar por qué de pronto siente este cosquilleo en toda la piel, este calor en el centro del pecho, que podría transformar en una carcajada… o quizás en un beso.

 

Si tuviera que ponerle un nombre, Luisa no podría.

 

\- ¡Anda Luisita, que te conozco! Tenías esa… mirada de cariño, esa carita de niña, casi que de adoración. O estabas pensando en tu hermana María, o en tu abuelo.- responde Amelia, convencida, quitandose los anteojos y revelando una chispa en sus ojos que Luisi le conoce bien, y que aspira siempre a provocar. 

 

\- Pues… para tu información, no estaba pensando en ninguno de los dos.- dice, con la certeza de quien sabe que de nada sirve ocultar ciertas verdades, y menos a tu mejor amiga. Amelia la mira incrédula, frunce los ojos, y medita por un momento, mientras enciende un cigarrillo.

 

\- Mira que si me mientes… me voy a dar cuenta.- suelta, y sus palabras son un cúmulo de volutas de humo que se pierden bajo la sombra del árbol, que se le impregnan a Luisi en los pulmones.

 

\- Yo  _ jamás _ te mentiría. Que me gusta ganar, pero más me gusta que me conozcas.- explica, y tiende la mano para que Amelia le preste una pitada del cigarro. Tiene los suyos en la cartera, pero hay algo en el gesto de compartir el de su amiga que hace de la charla casual algo diferente, como una especie de ritual. 

 

\- A ver, a ver… - musita Amelia, echándole una mirada a su alrededor como intentando así quizás captar una pista de aquello que inspiró a Luisita en su misterioso silencio contemplativo. La rubia espera, acompañándola con la mirada, con la sensación de que está disfrutando demasiado de la situación porque sabe que en el fondo Amelia  _ nunca  _ va a sospechar siquiera que Luisi estaba pensando en ella.

 

_ ¿O si? _

 

\- Se me ocurre, y me dirás si me equivoco… que estabas pensando en aquello…- arriesga, volviendo a robarle el cigarrillo y señalando a un cartel publicitario que adorna una vidriera al otro lado de la calle. Luisita achina los ojos para leer, porque el reflejo del sol no le permite ver del todo.

 

El cartel, impreso a color y de buen tamaño, invita al estreno de  _ “Jesucristo Superstar”,  _ en el Alcalá Palace. 

 

\-  _ La obra que revolucionó Broadway… llega a Madrid.-  _ lee en voz alta. Amelia le da un golpecito en el codo, expectante. Cuando Luisi vuelve la vista hacia ella tiene la impresión de estar viendo por primera vez a una Amelia pequeñita, casi niña, como si de pronto la picardía y el entusiasmo le hubieran quitado quince años de encima. 

 

Es tan bonita que Luisa no entiende como no tiene a todo Madrid encantado.

 

\- Es eso. Que te hace ilusión estar ahí, ¿no? En el cartel del Alcalá Palace, triunfando como primera protagonista.- elabora, convencida, con la sonrisa ancha. 

 

Luisita se echa una carcajada muy suya, muy desde adentro, que manda a volar a un par de palomas.

 

\- ¿Y qué es lo que te causa tanta risa, eh?- inquiere Amelia, pero también está riendo. Le resulta inevitable, quizás. 

 

Es como si las dos hubieran bebido de la misma copa, y estuvieran bajo los efectos de vaya a saber una qué.

 

\- ¡Pues fijate que me hace risa que pienses que  _ yo  _ puedo ser protagonista de un musical cuando la que tiene todos los números de ese bingo eres tu, Amelia!- exclama, entre risas, porque de verdad… es que no puede evitarlo.

 

\- Estás de la cabeza, Luisa Gomez…- susurra Amelia, mientras niega con la cabeza y le devuelve el cigarro para que Luisi lo termine. Luisita aprovecha, y la toma de la mano por un segundo.

 

\- No te equivoques, que en cuanto tu aparezcas en ese cartel… me tienes sentada en la primera fila.- le murmura, en un acto de complicidad tan simple como genuino. 

 

Amelia le sostiene la mirada por un momento, mientras le sostiene la mano. Luisi no sabe cuánto tiempo pasan ahí, así. Le es difícil medir el tiempo cuando se siente tan a gusto, tan… 

 

_ Tan… ¿qué? _

 

\- Si hubiera tenido antes una amiga como tu… ya estaría en ese cartel.- profesa Amelia, con la voz y con los ojos. Sobre todo, con todo eso que a la propia Luisa la ha tenido en silencio durante buen rato. Esa mezcla de admiración, y gratitud, y puro cariño sin adulterar que Luisita siente y respira cuando Amelia está cerca.

 

Se le hace un nudo en la gargante porque hay algo que quiere decirle y no sabe bien que es. No hay nada peor que encontrarse a una misma en falta de palabras. La frustra a más no poder.

 

Elabora entonces otro argumento, que no es mentira, pero que quizás dista un poco de la verdad.

 

\- En eso estaba pensado antes, en realidad. En que nunca… nunca tuve una amiga como tu. Que lo haces todo más bonito.- susurra, y quizás de momento algo cercano al pudor le crece en las mejillas, en los labios, en la mano que aún sostiene la de Amelia. Pero Luisita no se puede escapar. No quiere hacerlo, tampoco.

 

Se siente tan libre allí como las palomas que vuelan a su alrededor. Tan fresca como la sombra del roble. Tan vibrante como el cigarro que espera en su mano a ser terminado. Tan genuina, tan certera… como la mirada de Amelia clavada en la suya, sus ojos brillando de la emoción, sus pestañas sonriendo más que sus labios.

 

\- Yo estoy segura… de que tu ya eras bonita antes de que yo llegara.- responde, y le acomoda el cuello de la camisa, como si quizás en aquel gesto quisiera decirle algo más.

 

Luisita piensa que si, que debe tener razón. Pero es que si antes era bonita, nunca lo supo. No hasta que Amelia apareció para hacérselo saber. 

 

Es un ida y vuelta este que Luisa Gomez atesora. No por ser único, si no por ser singular. Porque a cada paso y a cada día descubre que, quizás sin proponérselo, Amelia y ella han estado creando un código secreto, una especie de nuevo Testamento compuesto de gestos, y canciones, y sonrisas sobre copas, y cigarros compartidos.

 

Un código que lleva a Amelia a comprarle un pañuelo precioso, de fondo gris y flores celestes, con bajo la condición (y el pretexto) de que Luisita debe guardarlo para estrenarlo sólo en la noche de la primera función de la futura (e hipotética) obra en el Alcalá Palace protagonizada por Amelia Ledesma. 

 

Y Luisa acata. Y carga la bolsa de regalo como quien lleva el tesoro más importante en existencia. Y toma a Amelia del brazo mientras vuelven hacia el Hotel porque incluso si hace calor, incluso si es incómodo, quiere tenerla cerca un rato más.

 

Ya la extraña, aún cuando la tiene al lado. Empieza a extrañarla cuando suben al autobús. La invade una tristeza indecible cuando se separan en la puerta del Asturiano. Se queda mirando como Amelia se pierde al otro lado de la puerta del Hotel, con la esperanza de que quizás regrese con la excusa de haberse olvidado algo.

 

De pronto la tarde ya no es tan agradable como lo era hasta hace un momento.

 

De pronto la gente a su alrededor le parece aburrida.

 

De pronto fumarse un cigarro sola se le transforma de nuevo en un acto mecánico y sin sentido.

 

De pronto se pregunta cuánto falta para volver a ver a Amelia.

 

Y se responde que eso que siente, esa angustia, esa frustración, esa falta total de interés por todo lo demás… no es otra cosa que la vieja y conocida ansiedad de Luisa Gómez.


	2. II.

ii.  
_tengo una voz y una piel_  
 _que quieren que tú las descifres_  
 _tengo la vida muy corta_  
 _para entender lo que dicen_

 

Amelia puede pretender que nada pasa, y seguir jugando a la desentendida. Puede, claro, porque en su corta vida se ha vuelto experta en esconder aquello que la moviliza, la emociona, y la enamora. Puede hacer de cuenta que este calor en el pecho que transforma todas las canciones en arte, haciendo que le ericen la piel y la hagan vibrar, no tiene nada que ver con los ojos claros que la miran desde el otro lado de la barra del King’s.

Puede, si que puede. Pero ya no quiere mentirse más.

Para estas alturas, está segura de que no ha conocido jamás a una chica como Luisita. Al principio la niña le recordaba un poco a su vieja maestra de cuarto grado, la Señorita Consuelo. Amelia estaba tan ensimismada por ella en ese tiempo que casi desaprueba sus clases de cálculo.

(Casi).

La señorita Consuelo era una entusiasta de veintitantos años que apenas si comenzaba con su carrera, y solía vestirse en unos ridículos trajes de mezclilla gris oscura, como si estuviera así tratando con mucho empeño de ser alguien que no era. Pero tenía chispas de… una rebelión juvenil irresistiblemente atractiva. Por ejemplo, podía usar un par de medias coloridas que apenas si se asomaban por las botamangas de sus pantalones, e incluso solía usar todo tipo de prendedores en la solapa de sus sacos, con pequeñas imágenes de gatitos o caricaturas de flores sonrientes. Estaba un poco loca, y Amelia la amaba.

Luisita le recuerda mucho a la señorita Consuelo. No porque esté loca. De acuerdo, a veces puede resultar… extraña, en muchas maneras, pero Amelia no iría tan lejos como para llamarla loca. No, Luisita está llena de un fuego que Amelia nunca ve en otra gente. Es inteligente, es decidida, es dulce, es abierta… y todos la quieren. La protegen, incluso, como si Luisa fuera aún una niña. Y en algunos aspectos quizás lo es.

Pero Amelia ve a una mujer, hecha y derecha. A una compañera. A alguien distinto al resto, alguien a quien siempre siente cerca. Es eso, más que nada, lo que le genera a Amelia una suerte de magnetismo inevitable del que no se puede (y no se quiere) desprender.

Como ahora, por ejemplo. Amelia no ha sido jamás lo que se diría una fanática de la bebida, y mucho menos en un día laboral. Le gusta disfrutar de una buena noche como a cualquiera, pero el fin de la jornada de este martes ha sido caótico. El día en el hotel se le ha hecho larguísimo, y Amelia puede sentir como cada hueso de su cuerpo le pide que vuelva a su habitación, que se coloque el camisón y abandone toda idea de acostarse muy tarde. Incluso parece que todos los presentes en el King’s no hacen otra cosa que sumarle a su desdicha, hablando a los gritos y riendo en un tono por encima de lo normal.

Pero… Amelia no se puede ir. Ni por broma. No cuando la persona que más la hace reír y suspirar en la tierra es la que le sirve los tragos.

Incluso los que están de más.

\- ¡Venga, invita la casa!- exclama Luisita por tercera vez, renovandole el contenido del vaso. Amelia no sabe lo que está tomando. Usualmente deja a discreción de Luisi la selección de las bebidas de la noche, y hoy no es la excepción. Tiene el sabor de la sonrisa cómplice que le regala cada vez que le rellena el vaso.

De más está decir, es su trago favorito.

\- Pues mira que justo estaba por irme, pero siempre encuentras excusa para hacerme quedar un rato más. Estás empeñada en hacerme dormir poco, mujer.- se queja, pero la sonrisa la traiciona. Sobre todo cuando al pasarle el vaso sus dedos y los de Luisita se rozan por un segundo de más, en el mismo momento en el que sus miradas se encuentran.

Y… ¡que va! Que ahora Amelia está segura de que jamás conoció a una chica como Luisa Gómez.

Se toma la mitad del trago nuevo de un solo tirón porque conoce demasiado la sensación en su estómago como para mantenerse sobria.

\- ¿Que tal el día en el hotel?- inquiere Luisita, mientras ordena la caja y anota prolijamente en una libreta el contenido de la misma. Amelia se frunce de hombros.

\- Ya sabes, lo de siempre. Domingo es Domingo, los huéspedes no dan ni un respiro, Jesús cree que está enamorado de la señorita de la habitación 104…- enumera, frotándose los ojos para mantenerlos abiertos. Luisita suelta una carcajada.

\- Jesús tiene pajaritos en la cabeza. No se si sabe lo que es el amor…- comenta, por lo bajo, para que sólo Amelia la escuche.

Amelia cree que la escucharía incluso en medio de un partido entre el Madrid y el Barcelona, pero no se lo dice. Prefiere, en todo caso, darle otro sorbo al trago y medir sus próximas palabras.

\- ¿Y cómo estás tan segura de eso?- pregunta, divertida. Porque está de acuerdo con Luisita, pero quiere escucharla elaborar la teoría.

Porque hablar de estas cosas le acrecienta eso que Amelia siente vibrar en su sangre, pero que aún no se atreve a nombrar.

Luisita se olvida de la caja, y cierra el cajón metálico bien hasta el fondo, hasta que siente los engranajes trabándose. Se enciende un cigarrillo y se apoya en la barra, de tal manera que ahora puede mirar a Amelia directo a los ojos. Están tan cerca que la morena puede sentir el olor del perfume de Luisa por sobre el humo de sus cigarrillos. Se pregunta, en un breve momento de debilidad, si quizás Luisita sabe tan bien como huele.

Se responde que sí.

\- A ver, venga… ¿puede alguien realmente enamorarse así, tan de pronto, sin conocer a la otra persona?- inquiere Luisi, buscando un cigarrillo en su cartera. Urga un buen rato en sus bolsillos sin encontrar su encendedor, así que se acerca tanto como la barra le permite hasta Amelia, con el cigarro en los labios, esperando que ella se lo encienda. Hay cierto sentido de intimidad en ese gesto, en tener tan cerca la boca de Luisa, que a Amelia la desconcierta por un rato.

Cuando vuelve a hablar, le cuesta encontrar la voz.

\- No, bueno… enamorarse, como quien dice enamorarse de una persona… lleva más tiempo. Pero, ¿nunca te ha… flechado alguien así, a primera vista?- responde Amelia, mientras juega a encender y apagar su encendedor, y juega con fuego en sus palabras. Porque está probando aguas desconocidas. Porque sabe que está muy cerca de romper la fachada que se ha impuesto a sí misma, y que busca protegerse, y proteger a Luisita.

Pero es que la rubia la mira ahora con esa chispa en los ojos que Amelia adora, con esa mezcla de inocencia y puro encanto, como si acabara de cometer una travesura o de robarse algo.

Y sí, claro que ha perpetrado un crimen, a plena luz del día, a fuerza de risitas y de buenas charlas y de abrazos furtivos y de ser un terremoto. Se ha birlado cada poro de la piel de Amelia y cada palabra que se filtra en su boca con el sabor amargo del beso no correspondido. Porque eso es lo que Amelia siente ahora vibrando en sus labios: la sensación de que le será imposible seguir mirando a Luisa así, tan de cerca y tan abiertamente, sin robarle un beso.

Y eso no se puede dar.

\- Sabes Amelia, que lo he dicho, que yo no sé si realmente he estado enamorada alguna vez…- murmura, con pudor, como si acaso fuera su culpa. Y Amelia abandona todo intento de restricción y decoro porque ahora, en este momento, Luisita la necesita.

\- ¿Y tu crees que eso está mal?- inquiere, acomodandole un mechón del rubio cabello que le cae sobre los ojos. Luisa inspira profundo.

\- María dice que todo llega a su tiempo.- responde, automáticamente.

\- Estoy de acuerdo con María. Sobre todo… porque es imposible que alguien como tu no esté destinada a tener una gran historia de amor.- elabora, y aprovecha para dejarle un pellizco en la mejilla, allí donde querría besarla, ahí donde quisiera despertar.

\- ¿Tu crees?- pregunta Luisita, con los ojos brillosos como dos lunas, con la sonrisa contenida. Es la cara de la ilusión.

\- No lo creo. Estoy segura.- contesta, con convicción, y con amor.

Especialmente con amor. Que Amelia aún no se atreve a nombrarlo, claro. Que no se permite navegar ese espacio entre sus costillas en el que siente a Luisita todo el rato. Que no se entrega jamás al ardor que la invade cuando Luisi sonríe, cuando le toma la mano en la calle, cuando la mira entre el público con los ojos vírgenes de quien se entusiasma por todo lo nuevo, lo brillante, lo inaccesible.

Amelia no va a decirle a nadie que la quiere así, y ahí, y de esa forma. Pero se deja llevar por un momento por el sentimiento inigualable de entablar esa conversación silenciosa con Luisita, esa que queda flotando entre los cigarrillos, y las voces de los borrachos, y la música funcional.

\- ¿Y cómo estás tan segura?- ahora sonríe cuando pregunta, porque quiere ser consentida, porque busca que Amelia le quite los miedos, las dudas, las inseguridades.

Porque Luisita debe creer, para su horror, que hasta ahora no ha tenido un amor de verdad porque no se lo merece. Y eso no puede estar más lejos de la realidad.

A eso Amelia no lo va a permitir.

\- Estoy segura porque jamás en la vida he visto una mujer con tanta pasión por la vida como tu, Luisa Gómez. Porque eres… única. Alguien algún día verá eso, y no tendrá más remedio que enamorarse de ti.- dice, y le mantiene la mirada aunque le cuesta. No sabe cuánto tiempo la mira, pero a Luisita le sonríen los ojos. Se muerde el labio incluso, como si estuviera evitando que algo se escape, y Amelia… Amelia se odia a sí misma por dejarse encantar por la imágen, por atesorarla, por guardar en su retina cada milímetro del rostro de Luisa con el solo fin de recordarlo en los días grises, y largos, y complejos que se le vienen.

Porque no va a ser fácil. Porque no hay escapatoria. Porque Amelia a incurrido en el error de creerse por encima de la situación, pero su piel y sus huesos le dicen otra cosa.

La quiere besar, la quiere apañar, quiere llevar a Luisita hasta un rincón olvidado del King’s y murmurarle al oído que nadie en el mundo, jamás, la va a querer como la quiere ella.

Nada de eso va a pasar.

\- Es que siempre sabes exactamente qué decirme, Amelia Ledesma.- responde Luisita, después de un siglo, y su voz logra atraer de nuevo a Amelia al mundo real, el de los vivos, de vuelta de ese lugar incierto en el que se había metido. Y Amelia termina su cigarro, y termina también su trago, porque tiene un sabor amargo en los labios que cree que así va a lograr apagar.

No lo hace.

\- Exageras, Luisita. No hago otra cosa que… serte sincera.- se explica, y es una verdad a medias, porque no le está diciendo todo lo que quiere decirle, porque muere por traer a Luisita a esa nube confusa de sentimientos y frases hechas y puro amor en la que ahora parece flotar. Se pone en movimiento, para no quedarse dura en la banqueta del King’s, y busca en su cartera para pagarle los tragos de la noche. Antes de poder siquiera contar el dinero, Luisita le arrebata el bolso de las manos, lo cierra, y lo abraza contra su pecho.

\- Estás loca si crees que te voy a dejar pagar.- sentencia Luisita, con ese fuego en sus ojos que Amelia sabe, para estas alturas, que es prácticamente genético.

\- Luisita, por favor. Que si no me cobras, voy a dejar de venir.- amenaza, usando toda su experiencia actoral para mantener el semblante serio.

Pero Luisita no compra el teatro. Echa una carcajada al aire que Amelia atesora.

\- Mira Amelia que si hay algo que se con certeza… es que tu no vas a dejar de venir nunca al King’s. No mientras yo esté de este lado del bar.- dice, con esa seguridad apabullante que es parte de la misma Luisita que hasta hace dos segundos temblaba como una niña abandonada ante la posibilidad de pasar su vida sin amor. Amelia se encanta con las dos. Porque ya ha llegado al punto sin retorno. Y por eso se tiene que ir.

\- Buenas noches, Luisi.- murmura, estirando la mano para que la rubia le devuelva su bolso. Luisita cruza la barra, y la envuelve en un abrazo.

\- Hasta mañana, Amelia.- le dice, suspirando contra su hombro, y la toma tan por sorpresa que apenas si la morocha puede responder. Pero le alcanza para llenarse los pulmones del perfume de Luisita, para sentir su cabello en su rostro, para imaginarse que en otra vida… este abrazo es la regla, y no la excepción.

\- Hasta mañana.- responde, casi sin mirarla, porque no puede.

Ya casi subió la mitad de la escalera cuando siente a la voz de Luisita llamandola desde la barra.

\- ¡Amelia!- exclama, y el resto del bar no presta atención.

\- ¿Si?- inquiere ella, con la sospecha de que quizás se ha olvidado algo, y con la ilusión tonta de quien ama sin ser correspondida.

\- ¿Tu te has enamorado alguna vez? - pregunta, como si la intriga la carcomiera tanto que no le ha permitido esperar hasta la próxima charla. Amelia la mira desde la escalera, ve el brillo en su rostro, la sonrisa abierta, las manos inquietas a la espera de una respuesta.

Amelia la mira, y no duda en contestar.

\- Sí, claro.

Y son sus pasos abandonando el King’s los que le susurran… “pero nunca tanto. Y nunca así”.


	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> >Suspira, movida por todo eso que no puede pronunciar, a lo que no puede ponerle nomenclatura. Y Amelia la mira. Detrás del cabello perfecto que le cae sobre el rostro, sus ojos se fijan en Luisita como si de pronto la estuviera viendo por primera vez.
> 
> \- ¿Me hablaste? Perdón. Estaba repasando líneas…- dice, abandonando la tarea de las uñas para centrar su atención en Luisita. 
> 
> Y Luisa Gómez, que no sabe lo que hace, se pone de pie y extiende su mano.<

  
  


iii.

_ tus ojos que cuando los miro _

_ brillan igual que los míos _

_ pero no logro entender _

_ de que van _

  
  


Luisita no entiende bien que le pasa. Se he quedado prendada en el aire, casi como si estuviera flotando entre el humo acumulado de todos los cigarros que María, Amelia y ella han fumado en la oficina en la última hora. Es como si estuviera durmiendo una siesta con los ojos abiertos, como si el cansancio de toda una vida viniera ahora a cobrarle la deuda impaga, a impedirle formular un pensamiento coherente que no sea…  _ que Amelia se está pintando las uñas _ .

 

Porque eso es en lo único en lo que puede pensar. Hace rato ya (ni siquiera sabe cuánto) que se ha quedado fija en la silla frente al espejo del camarín del King’s, sin darle una sola pitada al cigarrillo que tiene entre los dedos, mirando como Amelia se arregla las uñas en el reflejo del espejo. 

 

No puede dejar de mirar. No quiere, tampoco. No sabe si hay diferencia.

 

Amelia lleva puestas unas enaguas color piel que suele usar debajo de sus vestidos cuando no va a quitarse por completo la ropa. El número de hoy, aparentemente, es el caso. Tiene el pelo suelto, brillante y rebelde como siempre, y hace gala de toda su elasticidad elaborando una postura casi imposible para poder pintarse las uñas de los pies. Con la gracia que la caracteriza, embebe una y otra vez el pincel en la pintura y le da generosas pinceladas al objetivo, sin siquiera derramar una gota, sin salirse de las líneas, y sin dejar de susurrar.

 

Eso es lo que a Luisita la tiene más embelesada. El susurro constante de la voz de Amelia, que parece estar repitiéndose líneas a sí misma, como si un acto mecánico viniera a completar al otro, como si se tratara de una especie de ritual. Y en cierta forma lo es. Luisa ya se lo ha visto varias veces. Amelia prepara cada uno de sus personajes como si fuera el primero y el último, con la dedicación y la profesionalidad que convencen a su amiga de que la morena está predestinada a grandes cosas, y que por el King’s solo está de paso.

 

No sabe si eso la enorgullece o le genera tristeza.

 

Suspira, movida por todo eso que no puede pronunciar, a lo que no puede ponerle nomenclatura. Y Amelia la mira. Detrás del cabello perfecto que le cae sobre el rostro, sus ojos se fijan en Luisita como si de pronto la estuviera viendo por primera vez.

 

\- ¿Me hablaste? Perdón. Estaba repasando líneas…- dice, abandonando la tarea de las uñas para centrar su atención en Luisita. 

 

Y Luisa Gómez, que no sabe lo que hace, se pone de pie y extiende su mano.

 

\- Sí, hablé. Pregunté qué estabas murmurando…- miente, aunque la curiosidad es real, pero sólo ahora se le acaba de ocurrir. Amelia le da la pintura, y mira atentamente al rostro de su compañera, quizás esperando una profundización de la respuesta que nunca llega. Luisita se sienta a su lado en la silla vacía, y toma la mano derecha de Amelia entre las suyas, intentando no pensar en lo bien que se siente la piel tersa y tibia, y en cuanto quiere besarla, y en la forma en la que los dedos de Amelia vibran por un segundo de más. Sin mediar palabra, comienza a pintar. Y Amelia… Amelia susurra.

 

\- Es un poema de Alfonsina Storni. El espectáculo de hoy es un homenaje a ella.- explica, y están tan cerca que cada palabra que esboza es una bocanada de aire fresco y perfecto sobre la piel desnuda del hombro de Luisita.

 

\- No la conozco.- reconoce esta, porque no le da vergüenza declararse ignorante. No ante su amiga, al menos.

 

\- Alfonsina fue una de las mejores poetas argentinas de la historia. Hermosa… y trágica. Terminó echándose al mar, terminando con su vida, víctima de un amor no correspondido.- comienza Amelia, mientras Luisita le da pinceladas atentas a sus uñas. Sin embargo, su atención total está en otra cosa. Se centra por un segundo en el perfume de Amelia, en las formas de Amelia, en el lunar pequeño y provocador que se asoma sobre su pecho izquierdo, apenas tapado por el encaje de la enagua.

 

Luisita no tiene idea de qué es lo que le pasa. Quizás es el cansancio, o la copa de vino que se tomó al llegar al King’s, pero de momento siente que le falla la respiración. O peor. Le parece que no puede procesar el aire si no es el que sale de ese susurro de Amelia que le hace vibrar el pecho, que siente latir en sus sienes, que quiere volver a oir.

 

\- ¿Me recitas algo de ella?- pide, y no le sorprende escuchar que su voz no es más que un fantasma, un hilo, un suspiro sobre el sonido de la música y las charlas que se dan en el piso de arriba. 

 

Amelia sonríe. La mira fijo, y sonríe. Le sonríe con las pestañas y con los dientes perfectos y en una última pitada del cigarro que abandona.

 

\- Hay besos que pronuncian por sí solos la sentencia de amor condenatoria, hay besos que se dan con la mirada, hay besos que se dan con la memoria…- comienza, y Luisita sabe que es un poema sólo porque lo lee en su mirada, porque Amelia es tan buena actriz que parece casi… una declaración, una confesión de parte, algo que se le acaba de ocurrir… o que venía guardando desde hace tiempo.

 

\- Hay besos silenciosos, besos nobles. Hay besos enigmáticos, sinceros. Hay besos que se dan sólo las almas. Hay besos por prohibidos, verdaderos…- continúa, pero Luisita ya no está escuchando. Hay algo latiendo entre ellas, algo que le impide concentrar su atención, algo que ha nacido en estos minutos y que aún no puede definir.

 

Los labios de Amelia se mueven como su dueña, con parsimonia y pasión, con ese dejo de encanto que todos los hombres admiran, con  _ eso _ que hace que el King’s se llene en las noches en las que Amelia regala su talento. Pero es más que eso. Luisi siente ahora un magnetismo indescriptible, una suerte de atracción impúdica, algo que no quisiera jamás tener que confesar. Y que, sin embargo… no puede dejar de sentir. No pretende hacerlo, no ahora. No cuando Amelia está tan cerca, y sus ojos se oscurecen bajo la luz del camerino, y su pelo resplandece sobre la escena, y sus manos… sostienen con fuerza y con cariño las de Luisita, que se ha olvidado por completo de la tarea autoasignada.

 

Luisi, que vive con fuego y con pasión, que ama los desafíos, que acepta las derrotas, que se reconstruye cada día... se siente acabada. Como si Amelia le hubiera dado una puñalada en el pecho. Fatal, si. Pero deliciosa.

 

\- ¿Te acuerdas que una tarde en loco exceso? Te ví celoso imaginando agravios, te suspendí en mis brazos... vibró un beso, ¿y qué viste después...? sangre en mis labios....- continúa Amelia de fondo, y algo en la urgencia de su voz logra traer a Luisita de nuevo a la habitación, como si fuera el canto de una sirena, sonando desde el fondo del mar. Centra la vista en los labios de Amelia, ahí donde no debería mirar, ahí donde todo es prohibido, ahí donde está lo indecoroso, ahí donde Luisita cree que va a quemarse.

 

Y se quema.

 

\- Yo te enseñé a besar: los besos fríos son de impasible corazón de roca. Yo te enseñé a besar con besos míos inventados por mí, para tu boca…- finaliza Amelia, y sus últimas palabras son acaso algo más que un suspiro, un canto lejano, un gesto… de amor.

 

\- Amelia…- susurra Luisita, y no se reconoce su propia voz. Su compañera se mueve en la silla, inquieta. 

 

\- ¿No te ha gustado?- inquiere, entre molesta e insegura. Luisita niega con la cabeza, y ese gesto la ayuda a volver a su eje natural.

 

\- No, todo lo contrario. Fue… ¡válgame Dios! Creo que eres la mejor actríz que he visto en mi vida…- dice, aunque no es eso lo que quiere decir, pero no puede formular otra cosa. Amelia se muerde el labio para ocultar una sonrisa casi triunfal.

 

Sus ojos, sin embargo, se ven tristes. Han perdido la chispa que mantenían hasta hace un segundo.

 

\- Eso dices porque me quieres…- esboza, y sus manos la sueltan, y se rompe el hechizo, y se termina el show.

 

\- Bueno, puede que no sea objetiva. Pero vamos Amelia… que esas palabras parecen haber sido escritas para ti.- agrega, consciente de que el clima en la habitación ha cambiado, pero sin saber muy bien que hacer con eso. 

 

María viene a salvarlas, tocando la puerta y apurando a Amelia.

 

\- ¿Subes?- le pregunta su amiga, antes de abandonar el camerino. Luisita asiente.

 

\- No me lo pierdo por nada en el mundo.- promete, mientras acomoda las pinturas que han quedado regadas sobre la mesa.

 

Y sube, si. Y mira con atención. Y fuma dos cigarrillos en el tiempo en que fumaría uno. Y Amelia brilla y la gente la aplaude de pie. Y su escena trágica arranca suspiros y lágrimas y mantiene a todos al borde de sus sillas.

 

Ninguno, ni uno solo, siente lo que Luisita sintió hace unos momentos, cuando la Amelia sin plumas y sin luces brillantes susurró un poema entre los sonidos de la noche, y la despertó.

 

Jamás en su corta vida… Luisita se había sentido tan en casa.

 

-oo-

 

Luisa Gómez no vuelve a pensar en esa noche hasta que se convierte en la prisionera número 4523 en el pabellón de mujeres del DGS. Su madre está dos celdas a la izquierda, y ella comparte con una flacucha que lleva ahí más de tres años, y que no tiene en vistas salir en el corto plazo. Su compañera no habla, no llora, no duerme. Es casi un fantasma, una especie de muerta en vida.

 

Luisita se pregunta si algún día va a llegar a ese lugar, al extremo inexorable en el que morirse parece más un privilegio que un castigo.

 

Se gira en su catrera para mirar hacia la pared, e inspira hondo. No. Luisi nunca se va a dar por vencida. Luisita Gómez no puede y no quiere dejar que ellos ganen. Ellos, los del otro lado de la reja. Los que apuntan con el dedo. Los que le temen a la democracia, al futuro, a la  _ libertad _ .

 

_ Libre.  _ Eso es lo que Luisita quiere ser. Pero no libre de esta celda, de esta cárcel, de esta condena. Luisi quiere apropiarse de esa libertad. Quiere hacerla suya. Quiere…

 

Quiere ponerle a la libertad un rostro. Y se le ocurre sólo uno.

 

Hace horas, cuando Amelia vino a verla, Luisita se enojó. Mucho. Y no puede olvidar que su mejor amiga conspiró con su hermana, su cuñado, su familia, para intentar convencerla de algo que Luisita jamás hará. Pero Luisita tampoco puede dejar de pensar que en ese momento en que Amelia la abrazó, se sintió completa. 

 

No hay otra expresión posible. No quiere buscarla. Amelia la completa. La devuelve a su eje. Amelia le sonrió desde el otro lado de la gastada mesa de madera… y Luisita recordó lo que era la felicidad. Le puso rostro, le puso nombre.

 

En la oscuridad de la celda recuerda la noche de Alfonsina, recuerda lo cerca que estuvo de besarla, recuerda lo mucho que quiso hacerlo (aunque así no lo entendía en ese momento). 

 

Mientras su compañera respira entrecortadamente, Luisita piensa en Amelia, y en sus manos suaves, y en sus ojos que son puro fuego, y en su perfume único, y en el amor que le inspira… y que sólo ahora, en este instante de vulnerabilidad, Luisita va a reconocer.

 

Piensa en Amelia, la siente entre los dedos, y le escribe un poema… sin papel y sin tinta.

 

\-  _ Cuando te miro, _

_ Libre es la palabra que más _

_ Se me viene a la mente. _

 

_ Libre tu _

_ Con tu sonrisa libre _

_ En el espacio que habitas _

_ Y no ocupas _

 

_ Libre tu _

_ Con tus abrazos que aprietan _

_ Y tus palabras dardos _

_ Como vidrio de mar _

 

_ Libre tu _

_ Con tus manos sin guantes _

_ Y tus mejillas al sol _

_ Y tus planes sin mi _

 

_ Libre tu _

_ Con tu discurso sincero _

_ Con los ojos enormes _

_ Con la sorpresa de la simpleza _

 

_ Libre yo _

_ Cuando te miro _

_ Y pienso en quererte _

_ Abriendo la jaula entre mis costillas _

 

_ Quererte en la calle _

_ Quererte en la música _

_ Quererte aquí _

_ Siempre _

_ Libre. _

 

Y se duerme Luisa Gómez, sintiéndola a su lado. Soñando con el fantasma de un beso entre sábanas tibias y a primera mañana… que cree que nunca le va a dar.

**Author's Note:**

> Título del fic y de los capítulos extraído del tema "Te Guardo" de Silvana Estrada.


End file.
